


all dressed up

by cozycatwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, Suits, this is just me having fun really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter
Summary: leon's wearing a suit and chris is there-that's it that's like the whole story
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 25





	all dressed up

Suits are unfamiliar territory and Leon’s fingers are trying to pry away the offending knot away from his neck without actually undoing the tie he struggled with before the conference. He had managed to find it in the back of his closet, surprised that he even had one, before he remembered why he had one. It was from a long time ago, from days where he had dreamed about working and finding a happy life in a place that’s long since been demolished from Earth and most people’s memories. Not his though.

And he didn’t think it ever would be.

A silver lining for the offensive and memory-ridden piece of fabric was that it was blue. The only suit he owned was also blue, so it worked. Matchy-matchy. It may have bad memories attached to it, but at least he looks decent enough for this conference that he was arguably dragged to against his will. He blends in, and people won’t notice if his gaze seems far away and if his eyes are seeing monsters that aren’t there.

What a dumb piece of fabric.

His devious and simple mind is already suggesting a drink and he’s shooting that thought down before his feet lead him to the bar across the large room. He’s at a fancy conference and doesn’t need to be brought down by a simple clothing item.

He’s also bored. So that’s not helping.

He’s looking around the room for the two lovely and frankly, sometimes pain in the ass women who had ganged up on him, his eyes scanned for those familiar blonde and red hairs before his brain is ignoring that for the large presence at his side.

A glance over to the left reveals someone who might know where the ladies are, especially since one of them is related to the man at his side.

“Well, didn’t expect to see you here.”

There’s a snort, then,

“Your sister and her ‘daughter’ dragged me here.”

“The blonde one or the black haired one?”

“Blonde. I haven’t met Moria.”

“Hm. Have you met Barry?”

“Good question. I’m better with faces than names.”

“Honestly, me too. I don’t know how Claire is so good at remembering who all of these people are.” Chris gestures to all of the other people milling about the conference room. Which makes sense, since big corporations like the one Claire works for, Terrasave, seem to like their conferences.

“Last I heard, a Terrasave conference isn’t the most safe to be at.”

Chris makes a face, silently agreeing with Leon apparently.

“Though, I’d imagine having the BSSA and some DSO members helps some. Is that really why we got dragged out here?”

“Well I wouldn’t say that’s the entire reason. You being in a suit is a pretty good reason.”

Leon scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest as he looks over at Chris, who seems to be fighting a smile.

“Is that your reasoning for being here? Just to see me in an uncomfortable suit?”

Now it’s Chris’s turn to cross his arms.

“No, that’s not my entire reason of course. I’m a Captain right? Gotta show up to these sorts of things. But to see you is definitely a good reason.”

The two men hadn’t seen each other for some time, both being busy and dealing with hectic work schedules, so actually getting down time and to be with each other was always a chore and always missed opportunities. Tonight though definitely seemed like an opportunity for down time.

“It’s good to see you too.”

There’s a beat of silence, and Chris is watching Leon, waiting for the blonde to continue, since there definitely isn’t a smirk creeping it’s way on to his face.

“Say, do you think Claire and Sherry would mind if we slipped out early?”

There’s a matching grin on Chris’s face.

“Something tells me they might have planned on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello have a short dumb fic ok thx bye


End file.
